Soda's Birthday wish
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: It's Soda's birthday and the gang wants to make a big deal about it. But Soda, he just wants a normal day haning with the gang. But what happens after cake, birthday punches, and cheerleaders? Read to find out... Complete!


I peeked over slowly at my little brother curled up next to me. I was able to pull the sheets up over him because I didn't want him to get cold. I heard him snoring softly and I genuinely wondered what his imaginative little head of his could be dreaming about. I didn't want to disturb him but it was like eight a.m. and I had to get up for work anyways. Even though I didn't wanna wake up Pony, I did anyways. Pony's soft snoring stopped and he deeply sighed, before looking over at me.

"Hey, Soda where ya goin'?" Pony asked looking at me. I didn't wanna disappoint him because it is my birthday and he doesn't like me working on my birthday. But I gotta. So Darry and I can continue paying bills, so Pony can stay in school, so he won't have to drop out like I did. I didn't want to drop out, but I'm just not smart. I was only passing auto mechanics and gym anyways. I only hoped he didn't tell the gang because it always ends up in a big party, Two-Bit annoys everyone, Darry spends too much money, and Dally insists on the "birthday punches and a pinch to grow an inch".

"Soda, where ya goin'?" Pony re-asked me.

"Well, Pony I am goin' to work." I replied smoothly avoiding that disappointed look he was giving me.

"But, it's your birthday. Don't ya wanna remember your seventeenth birthday as somethin' other than the average work day?" I wish Pony would stop, of course I wanna have fun with the gang but I gotta keep Ponyboy in school and that's more important to me. I nodded and put on my DX shirt, then I replied softly and swiftly, "Yeah, but I gotta help Darry with bills, and I gotta keep you in school. I just can't afford a day off."

When Pony realized that he was keeping me from having a fun birthday, he frowned. I sat next to Pony on the bed and thought of a way to make Pony happy again. "Ok, I'll go to work for two hours then I'll come home and celebrate my birthday. Savvy?" He nodded yes then I gently stroked his hair and quickly added, "Well, you get some sleep Pony." I stood up and finished getting dressed, and then I walked out into the kitchen to an unpleasant surprise. A chocolate cake that said in bright blue letters: Happy Birthday Sodapop! For anyone else it might be a good surprise but that means Darry remembers it's my birthday and he'll spend a fortune on me.

I sighed and took a piece because I was still hungry, and being hungry won't solve anything. I sat down at the table because unlike everyone else Darry, Pony, and me all have decent manners. Then I heard someone yell, "Hello, anyone home!?" I knew it was Steve and Two-Bit who always arrived early to make sure they get some breakfast. They act like their folks never feed them but I know Two-Bit's mom always makes sure he's not hungry, and Steve can sneak something from his dad if his dad's mad at him. Well I guess they like our cakes. As I suspected Steve ran through the door, then Two-Bit followed him and slammed the door.

I knew they were being too loud, but I didn't realize how loud they were being until Ponyboy came out yawning and rubbing his eyes. _Oh no they woke Ponyboy! _I groaned and Steve and Two-Bit started playfully punching me in my arms and sides. "Happy birthday, SODAPOP!" They shouted and then I snapped, "Shut up, about my birthday! I don't want all of Oklahoma knowing!" Steve was wide eyed, Two-Bit grumbled something I couldn't hear, and Ponyboy yawned. Well now that I got their attention I can tell them to leave me alone.

"Pony go back to bed now. You were up all night finishing your book." I looked at Ponyboy and he obediently did as he was told. _Wow, no wonder mom and dad handled him so easy. _I thoughtas I rubbed my head trying tom figure out what to do with Two-Bit. It finally clicked. "Two-Bit, Steve there's cake in the kitchen. I have to get to work so I can come back and celebrate my birthday." Steve followed me to the bathroom then finally spoke.

"Hey, Soda weren't you were gonna work all day today?"

"Yeah, but I promised Pony I would come home in two hours to celebrate my birthday."

"So, ya gonna be there for two hours alone?"

"Yep." I combed my goldish hair back then put a little hair oil in my hair.

"Ya, want me to hang out with ya?"

"Sure, Steve." I rolled me eyes and luckily Steve didn't notice. I looked at Steve and he was wearing his jean vest with nothing underneath. Well it is summer. It is summer vacation and I can afford to have some fun today. During the school year I can't but I can today since no school. I saw Darry walking around getting ready for work and I yelled, "Bye, Darry."  
"Ok, I took the day off so I can be here for your birthday."

It was annoying that everyone was making a big fuss over one birthday. I should have like another 70 something coming so why make a big fuss of one birthday. When I got to the DX there was a bunch of girls in blue cheerleading skirts and bikini tops. "Ready ok!" The girls chanted and all I could do was stand there and think: _What the heck._

"Happy birthday Soda! Today's your day! Don't feel left out just celebrate! You can party all you want cause that's all you do! You can call us if ya want to," Then each of the cheerleaders threw a piece of paper with their number on it at you, "cause' we won't ever taunt you. Here's your present a water gun! And please tell your friend Two-Bit to stop flirting or we'll kick his buns! " I stood there frozen while Steve scattered to collect the numbers that fell on the ground. The cheerleaders ended their routine with a pyramid and they held up a banner that says: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SODAPOP CURTIS!

"Wow, I wish girls did that on my birthday!" Steve was obviously impressed and I would have been except I didn't want everyone to make a big deal about my birthday and they did anyways. Instead I went to my boss and asked for the day off. My boss said yes so I headed home with Steve carrying the banner and the phone numbers. I was slightly embarrassed and all I wanted to do is go home and sleep. But that obviously wasn't happen since the moment I walked in the door everyone screamed happy birthday in my face. Except Johnny cause' he understood that I didn't want much for my birthday. It's either that or he had nothing to bring me.

Ponyboy wasn't in the crowd either. He must've gotten the idea too. So while everyone else was bugging me Ponyboy read part of a book to Johnny. I wished I was having a book read to me because I didn't wanna do anything. Instead I was getting punched (hard!) by Dally in my side.

"Easy, Dally!" I heard Darry yell and I wish I could hug him because this hurt like heck.

"Soda, aint a baby. He can take this." I heard Dally respond in his tough, mean voice.

"Ok, let's have cake now." I said after Dally finished punching me. I thought of a way to get everyone to leave me alone.

"Ok, Pepsi-Cola. If that's what you want." Darry said looking at me puzzled. I was exhausted and I just wanted to sleep. We all herded to the kitchen and Pony lit the candles. And burned his finger. After he burned his finger he started crying a little. But who wouldn't? Except maybe the gang. I heard Dally hiss, "Baby…"So I slapped him on the side of the head. I helped Pony to the bathroom and ran cold water over his finger. It was really red, and kind of swollen. When we came back the candles were lit and it was time for me to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish Pepsi-Cola." I heard Darry say. I blew out the candles and made a wish. "I wish you would stop making a big deal of my birthday and let me sleep!" Everyone was silent and I looked at Johnny and he was nodded as if to say, "Bout' time they figure it out." Then Darry and everyone else got some cake and Pony said, "Well, didn't you want to sleep?" I nodded and ran off to the bedroom. I swear as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I guess my birthday wasn't so bad and it was kind of fun. The next day everything went back to normal. Darry nagging Pony, Two-Bit watching Mickey, Dally getting jailed, and Johnny coming over with a new bruise or injury. And that's the way I like it. Well, except the Johnny part and it would be better if Dally stayed out of jail, and if Two-Bit stopped being lazy….. Well, let's hope my birthday stays this way. I don't like a big fuss. And I hope this year the gang figured it out.


End file.
